Seeking Forever
by Melschee
Summary: The Black City, concealed in mystery, has been left untouched by mortals since the taint of mankind first touched upon its shores. But with the inevitable turn of events that would shake the world approaching, the Grey Warden steps foot there himself to discover its secrets no matter the consequences. Hell, if it meant protecting them, Amell would strike down the Maker himself.
1. The Black City

Hey there, fellow Dragon Age fans. It is 1:39 AM right now, so let me apologize in advance for any errors that I may have made in the writing of this story. This is not my first attempt at a Dragon Age story, but I'm hoping it will be my most successful. By that, I mean that I hope I can actually put some more story out and finish it. I've been a colossal fan of Dragon Age: Origins since I put the disc in my 360. I love Morrigan in ways that are probably illegal in certain countries, and therefore drive myself crazy thinking about what happens after the story of the game. This is just one of the scenarios I've come up with.

Enjoy.

* * *

The situation was not pretty.

His eyes darted to the left, narrowing as a quartet of Rage Demons appeared from the shadows, their orange burning claws ripping at the ground around them as they rose, their fury directed not merely in his direction, but at him directly.

With a quick shift to the right, his eyes caught sight of another quartet forming. They, he noted, were substantially different than the enflamed demons of Rage. Sloth. Not only did their power dwarf that of the Rage, their intelligence made them significant threats.

A set of eight demons was a chore, at best. Life-threatening? No, not at all. At least, not for _him._ Of course, that was only if there were just the eight. Unfortunately, that did not seem to be the case.

Between the two groups, rising from a pair of pools, swirling pink with their energy, came two embodiments of Desire. If Rage demons were Dragonlings, and Sloth demons were the Drakes, then Desire could be the equivalent of the full-blown egg laying, treasure guarding, fire spitting Dragons themselves.

Raising an eyebrow as the pair twirled around each other, cupping their breasts as they clung together lightly and defied gravy itself, even he had to admit there was one thing other than their power that made them so dangerous.

It was how easily they could read the minds of man, twisting their images into anything advantageous, anything they thought could distract or tempt the heart of their target. Most often they chose sultry, seductive forms with which they whispered sweet nothings, awaiting an opportunity.

But this was not his first adventure into the Fade. Besides, he knew the consequences better than anyone of those who fall prey to Desire.

Still, the scene had not yet completed itself.

With a roar, one final addition to the execution squad announced its presence. Pummeling forth, breaking the two Desire Demons away from one another, it stood front and center as if to announce itself their leader, their commander.

Pride, the strongest of all.

"Of course..." he sighed, fatigue showing through his tired eyes and sluggish movements.

But now wasn't the time to rest.

**"One mere dreamer, Traveler of the Fade, dare steps foot into the Black City **_**alone**_**?!"** it demanded, its inhuman voice booming outward twisted with hints of amusement, pure exultation, and even a bit of a somewhat admiring undertone.

**"You are my kind of dreamer, Traveler."** it continued with a heavy chuckle.

_'Oh, I get it. My pride.'_

As his eyes panned the area once more, taking in the rest of the scene and seeing _exactly_ how deep he was in, the demon continued with its monologue.

Demons always wanted one of two things when it came to mortals. The first was forcefully wrestle control of the mortal's body and once establishing dominance, use it as their vessel to navigate the outside world. Whether it was to feed or satisfy their curiosity or some other unknown reason, the result was always the same.

An abomination.

Option B, however, was simply to devour the soul of the hapless Fade wanderer with no intentions of escape. Well, he _had _heard that mortal's were best when seasoned with the isolation, fear, and distress that they felt inside the Fade.

Seeing as there were way too many working in tandem, it was highly unlikely they all planned on fitting within his own body. Perhaps they trusted that the first to get out would provide vessels for the rest?

On the other hand, maybe he was a delectable treat, and each had already divvied his soul up. That didn't sound all that pleasant.

**"But I digress. Know that it was your own hubris that allowed you to foolishly believe you could step foot within the Black City! And know that that very same hubris ushered forth your demise!"**

Wait, wha-

His thoughts were silenced as, apparently, "demise" seemed to be the code word for go. Both Rage and Sloth flanked him, the Desire Demons standing firm already mid-cast.

Damn.

Within a split second, crystals of ice formed around a pair of the Rage Demons, their bodies immobilized as they connected and solidified. The other two burst forth a mixture of flames and lava, splashing over a barrier of the arcane that formed around the traveler in the nick of time.

Arcane bolts and the dark, twisted claws of the Sloth Demons reached forth with intent to shred his spiritual form as it stand.

Twisting his torso to the side, the bolts shot past, a wave of psychokinetic energy exploding outward, shredding Sloth Demons and tearing them asunder.

His foot slammed to the ground, launching him forward into a burst towards the Desire Demons, both palms aiming backwards as he chanted the spell inwardly.

Calling out in curse, the two free Rage Demons howled as a wave of freezing air blasted them, the moisture within instantly entombing them in their own shells of ice. That took care of the low levels, at least.

An entire volley of arcane energy descended forth from the steps that lead into the city. More Desire Demons did _not_ improve the situation and, blinded from the sheer number of bolts, he couldn't even count the number of reinforcements.

The situation was _not_ pretty.

As one of the two original Desire Demons opened its mouth, a bright light lit the area and left whatever its words were to be, unspoken. Thunder cracked as the lightning struck into it, running its course before jumping to its companion. As luck would have it, the chain did not stop there, choosing to make several round trips.

Ducking, tucking and rolling, dodging whatever of the now periodic volleys he could, the traveler leapt forward channeling Haste as he navigated the waves. Only mere seconds left before- Yes! Arriving at their stunned, briefly immobilized bodies, he placed his hands on each of their faces.

"Don't let me down!" he cried, wishing for luck as dark magic flowed forth, saturating their bodies with its foul energy. Fortune appeared on his side as, seconds later, the two collapsed to the ground.

A sigh of relief escaped his jaw in the midst of what had now become heavy breathing. Entropy was not his best school, and if it weren't for the lessons that _she_ had insisted on him taking, he was sure that the hexes employed seconds ago would have failed.

Lifting his head, the sudden silence and absence of attack had worried him. The embodiment of Pride, standing mere yards away watched wordlessly, his onyx eyes reflecting the defeat of ten demons of various rank before him.

Standing behind him was what appeared to be eleven, now wait... ten, thank the Maker, Desire Demons. Each one had a look of utter arousal as they stared back at him. Was it truly that exciting for them to watch their own comrades fall?

Or perhaps it made him seem that more appetizing.

**"Impressive."** growled Pride, its monstrous, jagged arms unfolding in admiration. **"But your journey ends here. My appreciation of your ability ends at these gates."**

Lifting its hand, it appeared to point towards the sky, but in an instant, the entire arm vanished, a blast of wind almost knocking the traveler back down the stairs. Pride's arm now hovered closely across its chest.

_'A swipe?!'_ the traveler asked incredulously.

Oh, come on... This was too much.

His eyes rose hesitantly, landing once more on the squad of Desire Demons waiting atop the staircase leading into the Black City. They weren't attacking, so...

"A one-on-one, is it?" he warily asked Pride, his breathing beginning to stabilize.

**"Even with your ability, I alone am enough."**

Well, that must be why they called them the representation of Pride.

Wordlessly, they stared each other down. If he wanted to make his escape, now would definitely be the time to do it. The only question was if such a move would cause the Desire Demons to continue their rain of arcane. Even he didn't have eyes in the back of his head.

But in that hesitation, the Pride Demon found an opening. It's arm screaming through the air once more, it made contact with his barrier, and with the swipe sent the traveler flying to the right.

_'D-damn!'_

Correcting himself mid-air, he landed as gracefully as possible, feeling more winded than ever. It was a real pain getting this far. Sure, he had expected there to be some extremely powerful and ancient demons inhabiting the city, what he hadn't counted on was the hordes he had to eradicate to even get to the stairs leading towards the gate.

A bolt of colorless lightning erupted from his fingertips, slicing the air of the Fade as it connected with the Pride Demon's spiked shell. But it wasn't enough! As the Pride Demon fought through it, closing the gap, it reared its arms back for what appeared to be a hammer blow.

"Don't think so!" the traveler announced, his hands encased in an aura of purple energy. Throwing them forward palm first, his psychokinetic energy burst forth and collided with the demon, staggering it backwards a few feet.

It was enough.

"Come on!" he yelled, a swirling mass of magic twisting and turning inwards with him at the very center. As the magic converged, a multi-colored aura of light formed around him.

Attuning himself to the elements was clever, as now he could call forth their true and terrifying power, but it wouldn't be sufficient for taking down the armored behemoth. That much he was sure of.

As the Pride Demon regained its composure, it bore forward only to be met with a force of fire, ice, earth, and lightning. Each one collided with him, crashing harshly into his shell which was having a harder and harder time mitigating the damage.

CRACK!

The sound of thunder echoed through the air as an especially powerful bolt of lightning crashed square into its chest, shattering the armor in that spot. With an opening, the multitude of elemental energies constantly pouring forth from the Mage flowed in wrecking the demon's body.

Now was his chance!

It was fortunate the demon was that of the Pride variety. Although that meant that it was a step above the rest, it also gave for the most exploitable of weaknesses. The demon had underestimated him. Tired though he may be, he was still a Hero. More than that, he was a Hero whose abilities had grown exponentially time and again.

He was a much different person than he was a few years ago in the face of the Blight.

But still, this demon was especially resilient. It was going to take full contact for him to end this without wasting any more of his mana, which grew lower and lower by the second. Leaping forward once more, he redirected his focus to the barrier surrounding him just as the Pride demon found his footing once more and sent a powerful arm into it.

It couldn't stop him, though. Reaching forward through the hole in the shell, placing his hand directly on the flesh hidden beneath, his magic let up all in an instant. All except his attunement to the elements.

With a resounding call, magical energy flooded forth from his hand engulfing the demon, leaving it utterly helpless. A familiar hard grey color began from the point of contact, spreading outwards at an astonishing rate. Earth wasn't his favorite Primal school, but damn if Petrify wasn't effective.

Within seconds, the demon's existence had ceased to be. What had been the embodiment of Pride was now nothing more than a statue, an eternal shame upon it. It's wound, its death, everything was set in stone and forever preserved for the eyes of the Fade's inhabitants.

Silence hung around in the air as the traveler panted, his energy seemingly gone. He could go no further. He hadn't the energy. But just as he prepared to make his escape, his eyes caught an unfortunate sight. The ten Desire Demons parted as three more Pride Demons stepped forth, stopping to gaze down at the invader.

"You... You have GOT to be kidding me..."

Each shouting forth their own speech and slowly descending the stairs, behind them the Desire Demons began to channel their own magic energy. Realization set in that all bets were off. It was all or nothing now, and if he wanted to escape... he was going to have to do something he'd much rather not.

But there was no other choice.

Life returned to his eyes as the fatigue vanished, his body straightening. Light burst forth from his eyes, his mouth, his very being as he was bathed in it. Everything about him seemed to change, his very essence becoming more like the demons themselves.

The very Fade itself became his mana, his energy, his life force. And with that, he became something that could no longer be defined as a simple Human. Channeling the Fade within himself, his magic became power. What he had learned as Arcane Warrior from a forgotten being had become something much more.

He was as unstoppable as the Maker himself.

* * *

Two emerald eyes shot open, taking in the physical world around them. To the left, he glanced. To the right, he gazed. The Fade was no longer what filled his sight, but instead he saw the mortal world protected by the Veil.

"Damn... That's always so draining..." he sighed in relief. It wasn't easy, but it was necessary to maintain that form. It had become necessary almost six years ago.

Lifting himself from the ground slowly, Amell's fingers rose to comb his goatee back into order, it having become unruly as he thrashed around in his meditation. His long, dark hair also needed a bit of a combing. And maybe a haircut, now that he thought about it. It didn't used to fall beneath his shoulders.

Smoothing his robes, he heard a voice call out to him.

An elf stepped forth, extending him a helpful hand, one which he gladly took. It was almost sad that he needed assistance getting back up, but after surviving what would have killed any other Mage he'd ever met, he felt confident enough that a little help wouldn't hurt his pride.

"We could feel your energy resonating in the Beyond from here, Grey Warden." she announced, her eyes filled with concern and, rightly enough, suspicion.

"I had to... take some very, very emergency measures, Keeper. It was... a real challenge." he admitted with a slight laugh.

Her eyes stared back into his own, as if probing. He wasn't sure how, but Amell felt very certain the Keeper was searching his very soul, making absolute sure that what came back was the man who entered the Fade, or the Beyond as the Dalish had traditionally called it.

"The Beyond is a world full of wonder and danger. It is not wise to take it lightly, Grey Warden. Even you should tread carefully there. But since you took such great risk, I would hope you would have come back with something."

Ah, yes. This Keeper, although respectful of his status as a Grey Warden and as friend of the Dalish, was not one to simply let him do as he pleased without gaining some sort of knowledge from it. That made her somewhat different to those who acted as a guide.

"At first I thought the demons were inhabiting the Black City, and came in response to my presence looking for a meal or a ticket across the Veil." he paused, unsure of the validity of what he was about to tell her, "But towards the end, it struck me as something else. It seemed much more like they were... guarding it."

There it was. The Keeper raised a perplexed expression to mirror his own. It was unheard of for demons to _protect_ anything. In fact, it was their actions and attempts to do the exact opposite that made them so feared.

Feared enough to where the threat of them had started a war across the world. One between Mages and Templar.

"Guarding... what?"

The Warden couldn't answer her. He didn't get far enough in. Hell, in the months that he had lived alongside this particular Dalish clan, it had taken him this long just to find a path to the Black City. Even now that he had, it took everything he had to fight his way to it, not to mention reaching the gate that marked the entrance.

If only Morrigan were still with him, he'd feel more confident about making it in the city. But he understood. She had to remain in hiding. From the Templar, from the world.

From Flemeth.

And hiding she would have to remain, at least until he could discover what it was hidden away in the Black City that would answer his questions and hers. Even if it meant blazing a trail of fire and ice through the heart of the city to the very throne of the Maker, he would find the key they needed.

He would see his love and their child again.

* * *

There we go, that wasn't too bad. I hope you enjoyed it. Fingers crossed. I plan on getting the next chapter out soon.


	2. Problem Solved

Thanks for the review. Although it was never my intent to make him all powerful, I'll be sure to keep it in mind. And thanks again, because you gave me an idea of where to go with this chapter. Anyways readers, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Absolutely nothing, you say?" her sultry voice echoed forth, a hint of amusement buried within. "You are absolutely useless to me. You realize that?" she continued with laughter. Ah, he missed the gentle teasing.

"Worthless, even, that you couldn't make it a single step past the gate of the city." The gentle, gentle teasing...

"Perhaps I should find some other willing, dimwitted Mage with the courage and ability to at least set foot inside!" her laughter continued. It was actually starting to sting a little bit, something he was sure she knew. After all, it never seemed to be enough until he felt like a worthless dog.

Staring up at her, even through the playful criticism, Amell couldn't force himself to play along. Her visits were too few and far in between for his tastes, and although he did love to hear her talk (hurtful comments or not), there was something more he'd rather be doing.

But that would have to wait. In such ways, she was almost like a cat. It had to be her idea, just like it always had been. If he so much as looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, she'd gleefully neglect him. He hated that about her, but then again, it was one of those traits that made her who she was. And that, he loved about her.

"But to think the guard would be so heavy..." she pondered aloud, staring down into his emerald eyes. "I can't say that I wasn't expecting it, but this must confirm there is something hidden within the Black City that is worth the peril." Although she wouldn't say it aloud, he knew that not even she who assigned him this mission had any idea what to expect.

They were essentially grasping at straws.

But her logic was sound. Just the gate was guarded with such intensity, so what could he possibly expect after actually passing through it? A horde of demons? A legion of them? An army? Some other name for a massive gathering that was sure to give him trouble?

"Well, I'd feel far more confident if you were with me, " he began, knowing that although it was a compliment, it showed weakness, which was something he had to correct, "But as long as I take care not to exhaust myself again, I doubt death will meet me quickly."

"Aha, well be sure not to. After all, I had intended on contacting you three days ago, but with your magic unavailable, I was left waiting." she reminded him once again, her hands bearing down on his chest as her eyes gave him a look he was somewhat familiar with.

Whoops. He'd pay for that.

It was the downside of what he was forced to do, however. Although using it put him out of commission for a few days, the situation a few days ago had called for it. Better to be put out of commission for a few days than forever.

The corners of his lips tugged at him until he formed a smile, staring back up at her as she gave him the look. He folded his arms, elbows out as he placed his hands as pillows behind his head. At times like this, it seemed that even a few days felt like forever.

"I don't plan on having to use it again. I don't care if the Archdemon himself shows up." he answered, confidence filling his voice, likely from knowing that the particular Archdemon in question would never show itself again.

"I shall be sure to keep her on a tight leash." Morrigan quipped mockingly as she leaned forward, her hands buried in his chest. It was a low-blow, especially considering the child in question had already nearly killed him at least twice.

"I wish you'd keep me on a tighter one..." he answered, his voice lowering as she approached.

She pressed her lips against his, parting them as she savored the taste, the feeling, everything. Although she would never admit it, especially to him, it was something he could tell she clearly missed. The feeling was mutual. Leaning his own head forward, his eyes closed as he briefly lost himself within their passion.

As they parted, his eyes opened to a sight. Her hands had risen to her hair, that beautiful onyx hair that he could stare at for hours. Rummaging through it, her eyes had begun to change. Lost was the light that guided her inquisition into his journey.

No, those were the eyes of a predator, particularly one with her prey in sight. He couldn't even hope to get away now, not that he'd ever want to. With one final tug, her hair tumbled down her shoulders. "Now, let us enjoy ourselves before the dawn."

"But first let me take care of that leash problem you're having..." the witch offered, intentions clear in her voice as a hungry grin formed on her face

It was going to be a long night, one that he had brought upon himself.

* * *

As the light of the sun broke through the leaves, casting their pattern across the landscape, Amell's eyes twitched briefly before slowly opening. Feeling the ring he wore now grow silent, realization hit him that his dream had ended.

As his elbow dug into the ground to prop him up, the Mage's free hand immediately felt at his neck. There was nothing there, but hey, with her you could never be too sure. Even now, he wasn't too sure.

"Where?" he asked himself groggily, his eyes scanning the area, yet seeing not a single elf, halla, or... anything.

"Ah, that's right..." Amell remembered. Several days ago, shortly after he awakened, the Keeper decided it was becoming too dangerous to harbor the Warden despite his phylactery having been destroyed years ago in the Siege of Denerim.

It was understandable, however. He was taking heavy risks by forcefully crossing the Veil every night, something that previously had been impossible without the use of lyrium or Blood Magic. Even beyond that, he had finally reached the Black City but had been stopped outside.

Her own curiosity had allowed him to travel with him as long as he had, but with the confirmation of so many high level demons residing within, it had become far too perilous to do so any further. If he were overpowered by their numbers, eaten, and then used as an avatar into their world, it would be a danger for the clan.

If he tore the Veil, which he had often attempted to convince her (and himself) was impossible with his spell, it could be the end of their Dalish clan for good. Thus, Amell couldn't blame her. It was her duty after all.

But now he was alone, something that had never been the case. He'd always had fellow apprentices or Enchanters, companions or soldiers alongside him. Even after he had left Vigil's Keep, he had not gone off alone. He had Dog, the Mabari Hound that had imprinted upon him back at Ostagar.

And then he had Morrigan again, not as a companion on a quest, but rather a companion in life.

But now, for the first time, he had nobody to converse with, nobody to fight with, nobody at all. It was discomforting, actually. Hero or not, he felt vulnerable and even lonely. It gave him a longing for the days of old.

But, Alistair was King. Wynne had passed, something he deeply regretted not being there for. He at least wanted to see her off. Shale had journeyed alongside her in search of a way to return to her mortal form. Sten had returned to his people, as had Zevran he'd assumed. Leliana had returned to the chantry, as far as he knew. Oghren, not surprisingly, had made a name for himself in the Grey Wardens. What was surprising was that it was a respectable one.

Anders, however, seemed to have made his own name infamous across the world. He, as the Warden had heard, was who ignited the war between Templar and Mage, something that threatened him as well. Already he had encountered Templar who, despite his status, tried to end him.

What had become of the others from Vigil's Keep he was unsure of. Justice he hadn't heard of since leaving, although Amell hoped he had found peace with himself for having possessed Kristoff's body. Nathanial Howe was another name he'd not heard since leaving the Keep, but it was possible he was still with the Grey Wardens. Velanna had vanished, as he was told, disappeared into the shadows of the Deep Roads. It was unfortunate, but not unexpected. Sigrun, however, had simply desired her own death. Shortly after he left, she did as well to seek it.

"As much as I'd like to see them all again, reminiscing won't solve any problems..." the Mage admitted.

Rising to his feet, his eyes caught his discarded robe thrown aside his bedroll. Strange, he didn't remember taking it off.

Clothing himself and taking a bite of some herbs he'd grown familiar with, Amell began to pack up camp. He'd rested enough. With his magic finally returned to him, his vitality restored, and a meeting with Morrigan to remind him what he was fighting for, the Warden was ready to set out.

He couldn't risk staying in this campsite any longer, himself. Templar would surely eventually feel the shimmer of magic in the area and come in pursuit. It wouldn't be wise at all to let them find him.

Throwing his pack over his shoulder, his staff in hand as a precaution, he set off for the deepest part of the forest. Still, a thought nagged at him.

Could he really take on the entire Black City alone? Going in fresh and prepared, it was likely that he could get through the gate and actually step foot in the city. But from that point on, he knew nothing of what was in store. Demons were one thing, but what else would he encounter?

_'It all seems like a huge risk...'_

As he considered, no answer seemed to stick out to him as a viable way of exploring the city. It slowly became clear to Amell that not even he could do this alone. He'd need some sort of help.

_'But who would be brave enough, foolish enough, outright STUPID enough to venture into the Black City just because someone else asks them to?'_ the Mage asked himself inwardly, careful to purposely avoid making the connection between his questions and the very reasons he himself dared make the quest.

Could he ask the Grey Wardens? Surely as a Hero of their order who lead the assault on the last Archdemon they would at least consider it, right? It was possible, but then again, the Grey Wardens traditionally only dealt in Darkspawn when they could help it. Although he had seen Darkspawn within the Fade before, that was not going to be sufficient enough to warrant them to move with him.

He couldn't ask any of the Dalish clans he knew of. Some were still recuperating from their losses in the various skirmishes that had resulted from the Templar warring on magic. There were others he knew would help him in any way they could, but had wandered into mystery themselves. It would take too long to locate them.

He considered his options for hours as he trekked, the bush getting thicker as he went. Cutting through branches and thorns, his mind lost in his thoughts, Amell's sore arm came to a stop as he had finally reached the center. Breaking free from his ponderings, surprise overwhelmed the Warden.

"Y-you... have got to be kidding me..."

"Hello."

What appeared to be a small army of Dragonlings, about a dozen Drakes, and an actual, honest to the Maker Dragon itself were scattered about the ground. A river of blood painted the grass and the trees and everything else that could be found within the area. And standing in the middle of it all scratching his own butt was that funny little Dwarf. Again.

"Have you seen the nice lady?" he asked, not bothering to acknowledge the carnage surrounding him.

"Nice lady? I'm afraid I haven't. Uh, Sandal? Where's Bodhan?" Amell asked carefully. Sandal never failed to impress him, both with enchantments AND well... this. That said, although he respected Sandal, even considering him one of his companions, the boy was not the greatest conversationalist.

"He's with the nice lady in the pretty palace." he answered simply.

This was going nowhere, and without Bodhan it probably wouldn't go much further any faster. A palace? And who was this nice lady? Amell could ask questions all day, but there was no guarantee it would get them anywhere.

"Please help me." Sandal asked, staring at him with a blank expression, as if trying to wrench the Warden's heart so that he couldn't possibly say no.

With a sigh, shaking his head, Amell nodded. "Alright. Alright, alright, let's go." he answered with a laugh, waving his hand to beckon Sandal follow. "We'll figure out where Bodhan is and get you back to him."

For the moment, his thoughts and ponderings would have to wait. Although time was quickly counting down until what Morrigan predicted came to pass, it would do no good rushing it and getting himself into a dangerous predicament.

But still, he couldn't help but realize, at least one of his problems was solved for the moment. He was no longer alone, and the company was good. And perhaps he could improve the boy's dialogue along the way.

* * *

Another chapter out and about. I'll be honest with you readers, I'm essentially writing this story as I go along. The entire story came about with me wondering what is inside the Black City. I only have a vague idea about how I want to plot to go down, so I pretty much have to fill it as I go so that it reaches that. Anyways, thanks again for reading.


End file.
